Del Rossi Nerves
by darco
Summary: Dylan has dinner with Marco and his parents, and becomes quite nervous.
1. Chapter 1

Dylan was nervous. More nervous than usual.

Marco looked over at his boyfriend, who was clenching the steering wheel, making his knuckles turn white.

"Dylan, will you calm down-" Marco told him, trying to unclench Dylan's fingers from the steering wheel.

Dylan glanced at Marco, from the side of his line of vision.

"I can't, I've tried," Dylan said, as he pulled to a stop, and put the car in park.

"Babe, I told you everything will be fine," Marco said. "I talked to Mom, she promised everything would go fine."

Marco opened the door to his side of the car, and started to walk up the sidewalk to his parents' house. He looked behind him, noticing Dylan was still in the car.

Marco sighed, and shook his head, as he headed back to the car, going to the driver's side. Dylan removed the keys from the ignition. Marco leaned on the side of the car, as the windows were pulled down. He crossed his arms and rested his head on them, looking intently at his boyfriend.

"You know, I'm the one that should be nervous, not you," Marco told him.

Dylan looked up at Marco. "It's just before, I was just Paige's brother...but now, your dad _knows_. I don't know, I'm being silly, but it's just different, and I'm all nervous now."

Marco reached up to tuck a loose curl behind Dylan's ear, finding any excuse to touch Dylan's hair. He leaned in to kiss Dylan on his lips, which Dylan gladly returned.

Dylan looked at Marco, confused. "What was that for?"

"Let's just say I find you quite cute, being all nervous," Marco smiled.

"Seriously, Marco. I mean, he knows I'm the boyfriend now. He knows we're living together, sort of. What if he asks a bunch of questions? What if he asks about sex? Or what if he just says homophobic comments all night?" Dylan rubbed his head.

"Dyl.."

Dylan didn't look up.

"Dylan."

Dylan looked at Marco.

Marco leaned forward, and kissed Dylan again, this time with more pressure. After letting go, he looked at Dylan straight in the eye. "If Mom says it's going to be fine, it's going to be fine."

"I don't know.."

"Just trust me," Marco whispered. "It'll be fine."

"I think I may need more convincing," Dylan said, smacking his lips together, wanting another kiss.

"You think you're funny, don't you." Marco said opening the door to the car. "We don't want to be late, come on."

"But-"

"Dylan, come on. You don't arrive late to the Del Rossi's." Marco said, pushing him toward the sidewalk.

Dylan started to make whimpering noises, as he locked the car and walked towards the door. Marco followed him, trying not to grin at his silly boyfriend. As they got to the door, Dylan leaned against the wall next to the front door, and pouted.

"That's soo not going to work, Dylan," Marco said, reaching for his keys.

Dylan tilted his head, so Marco could see the sad expression on his face.

"Stoooppp," Marco said, starting to laugh and grin.

"It is so working." Dylan smiled.

"Oh, shut up," Marco grinned, turning to grab Dylan and kissed him hard on the mouth, sliding his tongue in. He pulled away, somewhat reluctantly.

"Happy now?" Marco asked Dylan, finding the key to the house.

"Yes," Dylan beamed at him.

Marco unlocked the door, and opened it, grinning to himself at Dylan's antics, as he reached for Dylan's hand and led him inside behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Marco!" Mrs. Del Rossi greeted her son, as Marco entered the kitchen with Dylan in tow.

"Hi, Ma," Marco leaned in to kiss his mother on the cheek, as she did the same.

"Where's Deelan?" Mrs. Del Rossi, asked.

Marco looked behind him, figuring out he had lost sight of his very nervous boyfriend.

"Oh, geez," Marco rolled his eyes, exiting the kitchen to find Dylan lurking behind the corner. "Seriously, Dylan." Marco grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the kitchen.

Mrs. Del Rossi looked from preparing the plates for dinner to see Dylan.

"Deelan, how nice to see you again," she greeted.

"Likewise, Mrs. Del Rossi," Dylan responded politely, shuffling his feet.

"Are you okay?" She asked, noticing Dylan's odd disposition.

"Oh, I'm just fine--"

"He's just a bit nervous," Marco interjected, taking Dylan's jacket off of him.

"Oh?" Marco's mother inquired. "How come?"

Marco motioned to the other room, where he knew his dad was probably watching something on TV.

"You don't worry about a thing, Deelan. He won't say a word, I promise, if he knows what's good for him. Besides, you make Marco happy. So you make me happy." She patted his shoulder, before heading back to the plates.

Dylan smiled sweetly. Marco went up to him to hug him from the side.

"See?" Marco said, looking into Dylan's eyes, and kissing him softly on the cheek.

* * *

After dragging her husband in to the kitchen to join everyone for dinner, Mrs. Del Rossi started to serve the chicken parmigiana that she had made. Marco had hinted to his mother that Dylan enjoyed that particular dish, though he wasn't too particular.

Small talk ensued, as everyone started to eat.

"So, Deelan, how is Switzerland?" Mrs. Del Rossi started to ask, to break the silence.

"Oh, it's fine, good. Very...German." Dylan replied.

"They speak Italia there, too, don't they?" Mr. Del Rossi suddenly interrupted.

"Well, mostly on the Italian side, which is a bit away from Zurich. Large majority of Switzerland speaks German though, unfortunately," Dylan said, raising his eyebrows.

"Told you to take German," Marco muttered.

"No you, didn't, Marco," Dylan said, confused. "You told me to take Italian."

"No, I didn't. You didn't even take Italian anyway."

"Yes, you did, my God, Marco."

"I did not."

"You did too."

"Did NOT!"

"Did TOO!"

All the sudden, they heard laughter coming from Mrs. Del Rossi.

"Ma? What are you laughing at?" Marco asked, turning his head towards his mother.

"You two, you too cute."

Mr. Del Rossi grimaced at his wife's remark, but since he promised to be civil, he did not say anything.

"What other languages do you know?" Mr. Del Rossi asked Dylan.

"Well, I ended up taking French, actually," Dylan told him.

"Which you cheated in," Marco tried to mutter.

"Excuse me?" Dylan asked his boyfriend.

"You totally cheated. Not only are you partially fluent in French, you have a second cousin that visits your family ever summer from France!"

Dylan tried not to grin at his boyfriend, as he was purposely trying to argue with him.

"Ok, for the last time, she's from **Belgium**, not France!" Dylan said, sitting back, trying to act exasperated.

Marco grinned at his boyfriend, he loved to tease him, as it was just too easy. Marco started back to eat, and he could have sworn he saw his father chuckle to himself from his peripheral vision.

"How long will you be in ah, Switzerland, for, Deelan? Permanent?" Mr. Del Rossi asked.

Mrs. Del Rossi glared at her husband.

Marco slowly paused, before covering his mouth with his hand. "Pa, will you please be nice?"

"No, it's okay, I actually do get asked that alot," Dylan said, reaching under the table to hold Marco's hand. "But, no, this isn't a permanent assignment. I only signed on for one season, and when the season ends, they'll look over my progress and either extend my contract or reassign me somewhere else."

"You a good hockey player, though. You be extended, I'm sure. We all hope so," Mr. Del Rossi said.

"No, we don't," Marco bluntly interjected.

"What?" Mr. Del Rossi shrugged his shoulders and held up his hands defensively. "I'm just saying - _career-wise_- it would be good for Deelan to stay in Switzerland."

Mrs. Del Rossi had been glaring at her husband for several minutes now.

"Perchè non potete essere calmi? Vi ho detto di comportarsi! L'arresto giusto e li lascia soli. Sia felice per il vostro figlio. Non potete vederli siete felici? Ottenga fuori del vostro alto cavallo ed appena accettilo per chi è ed il suo boyfriend. buoni insieme! Chiuda la vostra bocca grande."

_("Why can't you be quiet? I told you to behave! Just stop and leave them alone. Be happy for your son. Can't you see he is happy? Get off your high horse and just accept him for who he is and his boyfriend. They good together! Shut your big mouth.")_

Dylan looked back and forth at Marco's parents, wondering what they were saying, as he knew very little Italian. Marco smiled at his mother, as he got up to take his plate to the sink.

"Grazie," Marco said, as he kissed his mother's cheek, right after Mrs. Del Rossi winked at Dylan. "You two go relax, I'll clean up."

"Marco, you sure?" Mrs. Del Rossi asked.

"Of course, go, go." Marco waved his hand at her.

As Marco's parents left, Dylan got up to help Marco with the dishes. Dylan snuck behind Marco to kiss his neck, as he wrapped his arms around Marco's waist.

"Dyl, that tickles," Marco said, starting to giggle.

"Care to translate that Italian for me?" Dylan asked Marco.

"If you took Italian, you would know." Marco tried to say with a straight face, with little success.

"Oh shut up, you sexy little minx." Dylan started to nuzzle Marco's neck. "Tell me."

"She told him to shut up and be happy for me, with a few harsh words in between."

"Wow, go Mama Del Rossi," Dylan said, moving to Marco's side, to help him dry dishes off.

"She is quite awesome," Marco agreed. "Quite the badass at times."

Dylan looked at Marco, leaning in to kiss his lips. Marco returned this kiss, but quickly broke away, as he looked behind his shoulder. "I'll admit its better, Dyl, but he's still far from comfortable with it."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Dyl," Marco looked up at him, as Dylan looked back at him. "Don't be sorry about that. Never be sorry for that. You know I love that, its just Pop.." Marco trailed off.

Dylan touched Marco's shoulders, beginning to rub his muscles. "Oh, baby, I know..."

Once the dishes were done, Marco and Dylan ventured into the living room. Marco's mom came towards them in a rush.

"Oh, Marco, your father and I are going to the movies. Just lock up when you leave." Mrs. Del Rossi kissed Marco's cheek. She turned to Dylan, to do the same. "So nice to see you again, Deelan. You take care of my boy, will you?"

"With all my heart," Dylan replied, turning to kiss her on the cheek as well, smiling at Marco's mother, as she touched Dylan's cheek.

Dylan's mother grabbed her husband, and rushed him out of the house, not giving him a chance to say bye.

Marco turned around to face Dylan. "Did my mom...," he said slowly, "just leave us in the house alone?"

"Sounds like it," Dylan replied, looking at Marco, who was smiling bigger by the second.


	3. Chapter 3

Dylan sat down on the couch in the Del Rossi living room, and breathed a sigh of relief. A dinner with Mr. Del Rossi was almost as exhausting mentally as a hockey game was physically. He looked up at his boyfriend, was was looking at Dylan with a wide grin. 

Dylan raised his eyebrow at Marco. "Why in the world are you grinning like that?"

Marco sat down in Dylan's lap, wrapping his arms around Dylan's neck.

"Why do you think?" He whispered sexily into Dylan's neck, before covering Dylan's mouth with his own.

"Mmarcccoo-" Dylan tried to say, through the kiss. Marco refused to let Dylan get a a word in, as Marco kissed Dylan's mouth excruciatingly slowly and tenderly.

"What?"

"What are you trying to do?"

Marco raised his eyebrow. "You need an explanation?"

"It better not be what I think it is, because this is your parent's house."

"Yes, I know, who are not here."

"They could come back. I don't think its wise to fool around here, Marco." Dylan said, trying to move Marco off of him.

"Why? We've had sex at your parents' place before," Marco explained.

"While they were out of town, yes. But your parents could come back any minute." Dylan said, looking at the door.

"Dylan, you're always telling me not to be afraid that one of them might find out. Come on, please," Marco started to stick his lip out.

"Yes, but your dad is still very not okay with us," Dylan explained, ignoring Marco's attempts to get him into bed. "I don't want him to find us like that, he'd just hate me even more."

"Besides, we just had sex this morning," Dylan continued.

"So, I want to have sex again," Marco said, leaning closer to his boyfriend's neck. "Dyl...," Marco breathed into Dylan's neck, blowing on the spot that drove Dylan crazy.

"No, Marco," Dylan said, before feeling the breath of Marco on his neck. "Oh, god...Marco, no, oh sweet--" Dylan's eyelashes fluttered like a butterfly's wings, as he tried to get air in his lungs.

"You're so much easier to seduce when you're drunk," Marco said, laughing at his boyfriend's attempts to stop him, none of which were going to work.

Marco's teeth were sinking into the skin on Dylan's neck, biting him gently and sucking his skin at that spot, leaving a small blemish.

"Oh, fine," Dylan muttered, as Marco moved off of Dylan's lap. "But in your room or no deal."

"I can deal with that," Marco said, leaning against the couch cushions, licking his lips at Dylan.

Dylan quickly stood up and grabbed Marco by the waist, and moved Marco's legs so they would wrap around his own waist. Dylan held onto Marco's buttocks so he would not fall, as Marco threaded his fingers in between Dylan's blonde curls. Marco kissed him immediately, diving his tongue into Dylan's mouth, frenching him hard and passionate, and hungry.

Dylan returned Marco's kisses with an equal amount of passion, and started to walk up the stairs to Marco's room, with Marco still locked around his waist, feeling Marco's hunger grow even more.

Dylan closed the door behind them as they entered Marco's old room. Dylan pried Marco's legs off of him, and threw him on the bed. He threw his shirt off, as Marco followed suit. Dylan then crashed into Marco on the bed, rubbing in between Marco's legs, making Marco go wild.

"Mmph," Marco muttered, as he kissed Dylan hotly. Marco's toes kept curling and uncurling, at the sensations that Dylan was giving him. Dylan slowed the kiss, almost stopping, to look into Marco's eyes. Marco looked back at Dylan, as Dylan smoothed Marco's hair.

Dylan looked at Marco sweetly, giving him a light peck on his lips. "I love you," Dylan whispered.

Marco smiled. "Do you always have to get so mushy before we have sex?"

"Yes," Dylan replied, giving him a sweet kiss on his lips.

"I love you too," Marco replied, smiling into the kiss.

"So, do you have the stuff?" Dylan asked, looking at Marco, raising his eyebrow seductively.

"Oh, yeah," Marco said, pushing Dylan off of him, so he could get up. "Let me go get it." Marco started to unbuckle his belt, and take his jeans off, before heading across the room to a dresser. "You have about 1 minute to get those pants off, Dylan."

Marco opened a drawer, with his back towards Dylan, as he heard the zipper of Dylan's pants go down. Marco snuck his hand into the drawer, where he hid his emergency stuff quite well. He hadn't given Dylan any clue, but Marco had a different idea for tonight than he usually offered.

"Got it," Marco said, turning around. Dylan was sitting on the bed, with his legs hanging off to the sides, as he rested his hands behind him. Marco's eyes went straight to Dylan's lower region. "Nice," he muttered to himself.

"What was that?" Dylan asked, turning his head towards Marco, grinning slightly.

"Nothing," Marco smiled, putting the materials he needed for later on the dresser beside the bed. Marco walked over to Dylan to kiss him, but before Marco could even get close enough to kiss Dylan, Dylan had pushed Marco's boxers down his thighs.

"My, aren't we in a hurry."

"No, I just want to be even."

"Sure," Marco said, pushing Dylan down on the bed, lying on top of him to kiss him.

Making sure to distract Dylan by kissing him, Marco reached for the tube of liquid he had gotten out of the drawer. While still kissing Dylan, he squeezed some of it behind his back, and put it in one hand. Putting the tube up, he moved his hand towards Dylan's buttocks, slowly getting closer to the spot he was looking for.

FInding the spot, he pushed his finger into it, trying to distract Dylan as much as possible with his mouth.

The cold temperature of the liquid won out, however.

"Yikes! What the fuck!" Dylan yelped, looking down at what was going on. "Marco, what are you doing?"

"Um...well, trying to fuck you, but you're not cooperating."

"What the-" Dylan said, before seeing Marco's finger with the liquid on it. "Oh." Dylan paused. "Marco, are you sure you think that's a good idea?"

"I just want to try it, Dylan. We always do me, I want you to get some too," Marco tried to explain.

Dylan didn't look convinced.

"You always get to be the man, let's just switch. Just this once, if we don't like it, we won't do it again."

"Marco, that's not why I "get to be the man," as you put it," Dylan said.

"Yes, because you like being the man, and I'm girly," Marco told him.

"No," Dylan grinned. "You're not girly. And that's not why."

"Then why, then?" Marco asked.

"Well, when you're_full_," Dylan motioned towards Marco's lower abdomen. "You're quite, well, you're huge, Marco."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**: Thanks for all the awesome reviews, keep them coming. Ok, this isn't the actual "scene," as I didn't have time to write it this weekend. But hopefully this will tie you over until then.

* * *

"What!?" Marco looked at Dylan, flabbergasted. "I am NOT!"

"Um, yeah...you are."

"You're lying."

"Are we seriously going to argue about this?"

"Yes, because I'm not big."

"Okay, fine, Marco, you're small, that's why I can't go all the way down on you," Dylan told Marco quite sarcastically. Dylan gently pulled Marco off him to a sitting position, as Dylan sat up, and leaned backwards on the bed with his hands.

"Don't be silly, Dylan. You've gone all the way down on me before."

"Oh really?" Dylan moved his head to the side to look at Marco. "When, exactly?"

"Well, there was..or.." Marco said, trying to think of a exact time. "Huh..."

"Interesting." Dylan retorted.

"Oh, be quiet, I just can't think of it, but I'm sure it's happened." Marco insisted.

"Ssure," Dylan said, nodding his head in fake belief.

Marco crossed his arms against his chest. "Hmph."

"Marco, you're being silly," Dylan said to his boyfriend, pressing him downwards on the mattress, before kissing him.

Marco turned his lips away from Dylan's as soon as Dylan's lips touched his. He turned on his side, facing away from Dylan, before grabbing two pillows, one for his head, and then he used the other one to cover himself up with, hiding himself from his boyfriend.

"Honey..." Dylan said, touching Marco's arm lightly, trying to get Marco to face him. He looked down on Marco's face, which Marco had covered up with his hands, so Dylan couldn't see his expression. Marco turned his head face down on the pillow, trying to hide his face so Dylan couldn't see how upset he was.

Dylan knew something was bothering Marco in the way Marco's shoulder blades stood up together, looking agitated. Dylan sighed, wishing now he hadn't even said anything. Dylan started to rub his hands over Marco's shoulder blades, trying to ease his tension. He heard a sniffle coming from Marco.

Dylan leaned into the crook of Marco's neck.

"Marco, what's wrong?" Dylan whispered, lightly lingering his lips over Marco's neck.

"I'm sorry I'm just so repulsive that you don't want me to have sex with you." Marco said, his voice muffled from leaning into his pillow, with sniffles coming out every other word or so.

"What?? Marco..." Dylan sighed, before leaning closer in towards Marco's ears. "Baby, I didn't say I wouldn't, I just was trying to let you know it might be a little different."

"But, if you say that I'm as big as some torpedo, which I still don't think is true, by the way, I don't want to hurt you. Besides, I can't be that much bigger than you. You're quite nice in that department."

"Nice? That's a new word for that," Dylan chuckled. "Look, if you want to try it, then let's try it. I just was trying to get you to understand it's not going to be the same."

Marco moved his head off the pillow to face Dylan. "Really?" Marco beamed up at his boyfriend.

Dylan winked at him. "Really."  



	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I'm trying to write new chapters as fast as I can, and because of all the great reviews (and cookies StrongatHeart), I'm posting sooner than I expected. Normally I would write more before posting, but since everyone seems to love this story, I'm posting early._

"Will you stop!!"

"What?" Marco giggled, removing his hands from Dylan's thick locks.

"I'm trying to drive here, you know," Dylan answered.

Dylan was driving himself and Marco back home from Marco's parents' house, after Dylan had destroyed Marco's sexual mood. The top was down of Dylan's convertible, making Dylan's hair move with the wind. This caused Marco to want to slide his hands through it, as he couldn't get enough of Dylan's curls, which were just recently dyed back to his natural blond.

"Yeah, but you're so sexy when you do that," Marco replied.

"What, _driving_?" Dylan looked at Marco like he had lost his mind.

"Yeah, and with your hair all..._tossled_."

Dylan turned his head to look at Marco, giving him that skeptical stare he sometimes does, usually when Marco was being weird, like he was now.

"Dylan, watch the road."

"It's a red light, Marco." Dylan pointed towards the light.

"Still." Marco said, looking at Dylan.

"You just want to oogle at my hair again." Dylan stated.

"No, I don't...I mean, not exactly." Marco said.

Dylan smiled sweetly at Marco, before taking his hand to kiss it. As the light turned green, Dylan joined their fingers together, driving the rest of the way with their hands locked together.

--

Marco was smiling into his kiss he was giving his boyfriend. His back was to the front door of their house, and he and Dylan couldn't stop giggling and kissing.

"Shouldn't--," Dylan started to say. "We," he continued, breaking for air during the french kiss Marco was giving him.

"Go, mmm," Dylan moaned, as Marco's went further into his mouth, exploring him. "Inside."

"Mmm hmm," Marco murmured, reaching behind him to open the door.

Once the door was open, Marco stepped inside backwards, putting his arm back around Dylan's shoulders to hold him close during the kiss.

Not paying attention to their surroundings, Dylan closed the door with his foot once they were inside, completely oblivious to the scowl on Ellie's face, who was on the living room couch, trying to watch the TV.

Ever since Dylan came back to visit for the holidays, Ellie couldn't get a moment of peace and quiet. They were always giggling and kissing, and if they weren't doing that, they were doing very loud things in the bedroom next to hers. Very loud things.

"Ahem," Ellie cleared her throat.

Marco and Dylan didn't even notice her presence, much less her attempt to get their attention.

Alex suddenly came down the stairs, and in seeing the two boys in liplock, started to protest.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" Alex shouted.

The noise coming from Alex made Marco and Dylan look up to see what the noise was that was disturbing them.

"What?" Marco asked, confused.

"No!"

"No, what?" Dylan asked, annoyed that his kissing session with Marco had come to an end, despite having his mouth and lips having a used and red coloring to them.

"You and your kissing. ALL the freaking time!" Alex threw her hands up in the air.

"And your **smacking**," Ellie pitched in.

"And your very disturbingly loud sex!" Alex exclaimed, pointing at the two boys.

Marco started to blush bright red. "Our _what!?_"

"Look, we love you guys, but can't you turn it down a notch? You guys are always on each other. And loudly. You two barely even break from each other to eat." Ellie explained from the couch.

"That is so not true," Marco said. "I'll have you know I went to the bathroom all by myself today."

"Oh, well then, that makes it all better." Ellie said, quite sarcastically.

"Let me get this straight," Dylan said. "You want us to be quiet, in our own house, that we are letting you live in?" Dylan raised an eyebrow.

Alex sighed, exasperated. "I knew you were going to throw that back at me. Dylan, it's not that, okay, it's just I'm trying to study for college exams here, and it's a little hard when the whole house can hear you two having raunchy sex."

"It's not _raunchy_." Dylan whispered.

"Why do you think Paige is gone all the time, hmm?" Alex questioned.

"How would I know, she's a busy lady." Dylan shrugged.

"Just think about it," Alex told Dylan. "I'm happy you are back, and I'm thrilled for you guys. But can you just tone it down a notch?"

"Fine, whatever," Marco said. "But there's nothing to tone down, you know."

Marco got a hold of Dylan's hand and dragged him towards the couch where Ellie was sitting.

Ellie scoffed, before laughing sarcastically. "Yeah, sure."

Ignoring Ellie's comments, Marco sat down next to her, as Dylan's arm wrapped his arm around Marco's shoulder. "So, what are you watching?"


	6. Chapter 6

"All the President's Men," Ellie replied. "It's for class."

"Can we watch?" Marco asked her.

"Fine. But no funny business." Ellie pointed to Marco.

"Ok, ok. We can behave. Can't we, Dylan?" Marco asked, looking up towards his boyfriend.

Dylan paused. "Um, sure..." He said, with much uncertainty.

Marco kicked Dylan in the knee.

_"What?"_ Dylan mouthed to Marco.

Ellie shook her head, before turning back to the movie, with a notebook in her hand for notes.

After about 10 minutes, Dylan kissed Marco lightly on his forehead before heading upstairs. Dylan could never sit through the "boring drama movies" as he put it. Marco slightly frowned at the absence of his boyfriend, but didn't want to leave Ellie all alone, especially when it was becoming more obvious how he had been neglecting her.

Ellie understood that Dylan was only here for a short time, and Marco wanted to take advantage of that. She just got tired of hearing every syllable of it. After another 20 minutes, Marco got to get bored of the movie as well, as it took all his willpower not to fall asleep. Ellie wasn't even paying attention to her surroundings, and was completely surrounded by her legal pads and notebooks.

Marco quietly got up from the couch to go upstairs to find Dylan. Their door was halfway open, and before walking in, Marco could see Dylan. Laying on his stomach, Dylan was resting on their bed with his elbows on the mattress, like he was reading a book or magazine. His bare foot danced in the air occassionally, not aware that his boyfriend was watching him affectionately. Marco's eyes were focused on Dylan's buttocks, which were trapped in his hot, tight jeans.

Without making a sound, Marco entered the room, hoping not to be noticed. Grinning evily, he tickled the back of Dylan's foot that was laying on the bed.

"Ahh!" Dylan jumped, as he wiggled his feet. "Marco, you know I'm ticklish there!"

Marco laughed. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist, you looked so hot." He crawled on the bed to lay to the side of Dylan, to see what he was reading. A NHL magazine, of course. He put his arm around his neck and brought him closer to his own face, before kissing him sweetly.

Dylan returned the kiss, slowly and gently, before putting his hand through Marco's hair.

"Mmm," Dylan breathed. "What was that for?"

Marco laughed. "Do you really need a reason?"

"No, of course not. Just surprised me, that's all," Dylan said, combing a piece of Marco's hair behind his ear.

"Isn't I love you enough?" Marco asked him.

Dylan grinned. "Of course," he told Marco, before kissing him again, this time more passionately. Dylan moved more towards Marco to get better access to Marco's lips. While their tongues were exploring each other, Dylan moved each of Marco's legs around his waist. Marco moved downwards on the pillows on the bed, making Dylan lean downwards to keep kissing him. Dylan started to move his hips slowly, making Marco's anticipation grow even more.

"Mmmmm, baby..." Marco murmured, diving his tongue right back into Dylan's mouth. Marco slowly moved the fabric on Dylan's back upwards, signaling to Dylan to remove it. Unlocking his lips from Marco's, Dylan had his shirt off in seconds, and swiftly took Marco's off before diving right back into their kissing.

Marco hands were placed firmly on Dylan's buttocks, forcing Dylan to crash into Marco more forcefully. Marco wanted more, and he wanted it right away. Marco moved his hands underneath Dylan's jeans, and then underneath Dylan's boxers, and started to knead Dylan's butt cheeks, which always drove Dylan wild.

"Ahh, oh, fuck. Marco."

Dylan quickly unbuckled his belt and pushed his jeans down and off his legs, springing himself free. Marco started to do the same, but also was looking into the drawer next to the bed for protection. Grinning at what Dylan uncovered by taking his jeans off, Marco found the bottle he was looking for, but couldn't find any protection.

"Oh, fuck me," Marco muttered.

"Um, I'm trying to!" Dylan replied.

Marco turned back around towards Dylan, with a nervous expression on his face.

"What?" Dylan asked, concerned.

"We're out of condoms."

"What? You're kidding, right?" Dylan asked, inspecting the drawer that Marco had open. "Oh, fuck..."

Dylan suddenly looked at Marco and shifted his eyes towards the door.

"Dylan, she already thinks we're sex freaks. I don't think Ellie is going to give us a condom." Marco replied.

"Well, it's either ask Ellie or no sex. I vote for ask Ellie, because this isn't going away anytime soon." Dylan said, pointing towards his genitals.

Marco sighed. "Where's your hoodie?"

Dylan pointed towards the closet. Marco put his boxers and some sweats on, and then he put on Dylan's hoodie. At this moment, Marco was grateful Dylan was so much taller than him, as his hoodie went halfway to his knee on Marco, making it easy for Marco to hide things, such as what the lower half of his body was thinking.

Marco pounded down the stairs, to where Ellie was finishing up the movie.

"Hey, El!" Marco squeaked, when he got to the living room.

"What's with you?" Ellie asked, looking at Marco puzzled.

Putting his hands into the pockets, and stretching the hoodie out, Marco nervously asked what he desperately needed at that moment.

"I was wondering if I could borrow a...um, condom." Marco said, blushing.

Ellie turned to glare at Marco. "You've **GOT** to be kidding me!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**: I know this chapter is ridiculously short, but it's short for a reason. When you review this chapter, let me know if you do or do not wish to have a sex scene. If most of the reviewers do, I will finish this chapter. If not, I will just go to the next chapter.

Also, since I just finished my first Darco story, I'm going to be devoting more time to this story. I'm also going to be putting all the ideas I had for a RP (which I am no longer contributing in, due to the weird rationalization they had that they did not like how I wrote Dylan, wtf) I was in, to this story. I have alot of ideas, so there will be much to look forward to!

* * *

Marco slid back into his room, seeing Dylan's back to him. Dylan was laying on the bed on his side, with a sheet lightly covering his buttocks, in case someone other than Marco barged in. Marco grinned as he knew Dylan was butt naked under the sheet. 

He closed the door behind him, and locked it, before he slid into bed next to Dylan. Marco slipped an arm across Dylan's stomach, leaning into the nook between his shoulder and neck, as he kissed Dylan's neck.

Dylan grinned as soon as he felt Marco's presence, closing the magazine, and throwing it on the floor, before turning to Marco.

"Hey," Dylan said, bringing Marco's face closer to his, before kissing him, sweet, yet almost hard and passionate as well.

"Mmm," Marco murmured into the kiss, reaching behind Dylan's head to hold him closer.

"So, any luck?" Dylan asked, breaking the kiss, regretfully.

"She will be mad at us for weeks, but.." Marco smiled, as he reached into the pouch of Dylan's hoodie, and brought out the two condoms he was able to get out of Ellie.

"Whoa, you got two?" Dylan asked, smiling brightly.

Laying on top of Dylan, Marco kissed Dylan. "Yes, one for you," Marco said, kissing Dylan again. "And one for me."

"Oh, really?"

Marco giggled, as he got up from the bed, placing the packages on the nightstand before removing his clothes. As Marco threw Dylan's hoodie into their closet, Dylan sat up to watch Marco strip. He was ogling at his boyfriend, but he didn't care. For Dylan, nothing was sexier than watching his boyfriend strip off his clothes in front of him.

Once he was naked again, Marco climbed on top of Dylan, removing the sheet that was covering up his boyfriend, before he pressed Dylan back down on the mattress. Circling his legs around Dylan's waist, he threaded his hands through Dylan's blonde curls before kissing him hard on the mouth.

Grinning into his boyfriend's kiss, Dylan opened Marco's mouth with his tongue. As Marco was moving his lower body onto Dylan's, Dylan pushed his tongue into Marco's mouth, frenching him deep.


	8. Chapter 8

"Mm, Dyl," Marco breathed into the kiss, fingering his fingers through Dylan's curls.

Smiling, Dylan kissed Marco again, this time, looking at Marco while he kissed him. As weird as it seemed, Dylan loved to take a peek at Marco while he kissed him. There was just something in that moment looking down at Marco's intently closed eyes that made Dylan's heart thump even louder.

Breaking the kiss to catch his breath, Marco looked up at Dylan. "How are you so good at that?"

Dylan grinned. "I have a good test subject."

"Oh really?" Marco said, smiling to himself.

Dylan grabbed Marco by the neck, and kissed him hard on his surprised mouth.

"Dylan," Marco muttered into Dylan's mouth.

"Hmm," Dylan breathed, as he he let go of Marco's mouth, starting to kiss his boyfriend's neck.

"Dyl, come on." Marco gently pushed Dylan away and sat up.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Dylan asked Marco, sitting up from laying down on the pillows, confused.

"I'm not sure if this is okay," Marco said.

"Marco, we've had sex before. We just ran out of condoms." Dylan leaned back with his hands on the pillows behind him. "That box had 50 condoms in it, you know."

"Oh, no, no, honey," Marco said, leaning in to kiss Dylan lightly on the lips. "I didn't mean that, I meant the reverse way."

Dylan looked up at Marco's very concerned face. "Marco..."

"I don't want to hurt you, I'm really afraid I will, Dylan...I, I..just don't think this is such a hot idea anymore." Marco looked down at his legs, which were still wrapped around Dylan's waist.

Dylan sat back up, and leaned closely into Marco's face, looking into his brown eyes, as he touched his face sweetly.

"Marco..I love you, and this is something you want..."

"Not if its going to hurt you!" Marco looked back into Dylan's blue eyes with worry.

Dylan smiled at his boyfriend. "You're awfully sweet, babe. But this is something I want to do. I've wanted to try it, too. And it won't hurt me, if we go slow and prepare enough."

"I don't know, Dyl.." Marco trailed off, looking away, worried.

Dylan touched his chin, and moved Marco's face to look at him. "I'm not worried, Marco. I love you."

"I love you, too," Marco said, leaning in close to Dylan's face, looking into his eyes. Intertwining his fingers behind Dylan's neck, he pulled Dylan closer to him, seeking Dylan's warm breath of air. Marco suddenly kissed Dylan, kissing him as passionately as he could, keeping his lips closed.


	9. Chapter 9

Dylan smiled into the kiss, grinning at his boyfriend's kisses. As much as he loved kissing Marco, Dylan had something else on his mind. Something that he desperately wanted, something he _needed, _something that was growing more and more obvious by the second.

Reaching for Marco's hand, he moved Marco's hand and placed it over his aching groin. Feeling Dylan's hardness, Marco's eyes suddenly opened wide, as he stopped moving his lips into his kiss with Dylan.

"Marco, _please_," Dylan said huskily, moving his lips towards Marco's ear.

Marco smirked teasingly at his blond boyfriend. "Please what?"

Dylan groaned. "Come on, baby, please, I can't take it much longer. Especially with you lying there, all, _naked_."

Dylan tried to reach down to fondle Marco, who was cleverly hiding himself as he was laying on top Dylan. Marco swatted Dylan's hand away.

"Hey!" Dylan looked at Marco, frustrated. "Come on, I want to touch it. I need you, Marco."

Marco didn't look convinced.

"Please...Marco! I'm horny as hell, and I know you have to be too. Let me see." Dylan made another reach for Marco.

Marco pulled away. "You wanna see?" Marco leaned towards Dylan's face seductively.

"Um, hello!" Dylan pointed to his erection that was pointing straight at Marco.

"You want to see my big-" Marco started to sway towards Dylan's lips erotically.

"Oh, god," Dylan leaned his head back towards the pillow behind him. "Marco, I seriously can't take this anymore."

"Hard-"

"Oh, that does it, Del Rossi."

Sitting up, Dylan pulled Marco down on the bed in an instant, pinning him underneath him, springing Marco's hardness free. Grinning at it, Dylan started to kiss at Marco's skin, slowly going further down until Dylan reached the destination he was seeking.

"Dylan, come on, now, this wasn't the plan," Marco said, trying to move Dylan's face from his lower stomach.

"So?" Dylan muttered into Marco's skin, before looking up at Marco. "I just want to see what a big boy you are."

"You wha-?" Marco asked, his jaw dropping.

Before Marco realized what was happening, Dylan's mouth was covering the tip of Marco's shaft, licking him like an ice cream cone.

"Dylan, no!" Marco exclaimed, pushing Dylan's mouth of of him.

Dylan whimpered. "Come on, baby, I just wanted to get some of your love juice."

Marco glared at his boyfriend. "Do _not_ call it that! Why do you call it those stupid names?"

"Why, do you not like it?" Dylan grinned.

"No, I don't like it!" Marco exclaimed at Dylan. "My stuff is not love juice, sex potion, and it is most definitely not a _jet plane stream!"_ Marco paused, before turning back to Dylan again. "And if you call it a _flow of my hunk of burning love_ one more time, I'm going to smack you!"

"Come on, you have to admit that's a little bit funny." Dylan cocked his head to look at Marco, who was clearly frustrated. Sighing, Dylan put his hands on Marco's shoulders, rubbing them slightly. "Ok, look, I'm sorry, baby," he whispered into Marco's ear, leaning into his neck. "I'll stop with the silly phrases. I was just trying to lighten the mood." Dylan put his arms in front of Marco's stomach, hugging Marco into him.

"Dylan, it doesn't need lightening," Marco said, as he turned his head towards Dylan's at the crook of his neck. Marco sighed as he looked down, while his eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks. "I'm sorry, I'm just really horny, and this isn't helping."

Dylan started to kiss Marco's neck gently, before he started to lightly bite the skin he was kissing. Before they knew it, Dylan had started to suck at his neck quite roughly, clearly leaving a mark.

Marco moved his neck and cupped his hand around the back of Dylan's neck, as the soft, blonde curls touched his skin. Marco leaned in to kiss Dylan sweetly, knowing it wouldn't be this sweet for long. Closing his eyes, Marco clenched his eyelids tigher, wanting to dwell deep into the kiss. Dylan responded in return, matching Marco's speed at first. Before long, Dylan was kissing Marco, hungrier than before. Marco opened Dylan's mouth with his lips, before diving his tongue in, with Dylan's tongue following very close behind his very own.

With hands moving all around their bodies, from their necks to their arms to their stomachs to their backs, the two could no longer control themselves. Dylan swung Marco's legs around his waist in a swift motion, before they both started to grind themselves on each other, barely even able to control their breathing.

Dylan pulled Marco down on the bed again, as Marco looked down on Dylan with pure lust and hunger. Though Marco was horny as hell, he was still concerned about Dylan, in regards with what they were about to do.

As Dylan massaged his testicles, Marco started to squirm and he pulled his legs to the sides of Dylan as he mewed in his throat at the sensations his boyfriend was giving him. After hearing one mew from Marco, Dylan growled under his throat and took Marco's mouth, hard.

"Now, Del Rossi," Dylan breathed into Marco's mouth, as he mauled him with his kisses.

Marco broke the kiss, and looked into Dylan's crystal blue eyes.

"You're positive?"

"Go slow and we'll be fine. I'll let you know when to go further." Dylan kissed his boyfriend passionately, combing his fingers through Marco's hair. Trying to slow his breathing, Dylan looked into Marco's chocolate eyes. "Just, please, baby. I'm going to burst if you don't do something soon."

Marco nodded in agreement as he slid his body past Dylan's stomach to get the contents that were lying on the nightstand next to them. Marco squirted some of the contents of the bottle he retrieved from the nightstand into his hands.

"This will be cold," Marco warned Dylan, looking at Dylan, as Dylan nodded in understanding.

Marco snapped the cap back on the bottle before tossing it aside. Separating Dylan's legs, Marco slowly slid a lubed finger into him.

"Holy fucking shit! That's cold!!" Dylan jumped, as Marco's finger slipped out of Dylan.

"Baby, I warned you," Marco said, looking up at Dylan.

"I know, but It didn't know you were putting a sheet of ice from the North Pole in my ass."

"Will you calm down? You do this to me all the time." Marco rolled his eyes.

"But it's really cold," Dylan whined.

"Stop being a such big baby," Marco told Dylan. "It warms up, you have to be patient."

Marco grabbed a pillow, and put it underneath Dylan, before spreading Dylan's legs once again. Firmly pressing one hand on one of his buttocks, he used his other hand to slowly lube Dylan. As Marco's finger entered him again, Dylan clenched.

"Dyl, just breathe, baby."

Dylan nodded as he looked down at Marco, as he bit his bottom lip.

Pushing his finger into Dylan at a turtle pace, so not to hurt him, the liquid that Marco was applying to his boyfriend finally warmed up.

"It's not cold anymore." Dylan stated.

"Duh."

Marco slowly added another finger, trying to widen him more.

"Ergh," Dylan winced.

"You okay?"

"Just hurts, that's all," Dylan replied, as he shut his eyes closed and turned his head from Marco.

Marco looked at him apologetically. "It's just like this for a little bit, it'll get really good soon.."

Finding the spot in Dylan that Marco was looking for, he started to rub it repeatedly until he felt Dylan relaxing.

"There you go," Marco whispered.

"Ohhh...Marco, wha- how--" Dylan fluttered his words.

"Told you it would feel good," Marco said, grinning, as Dylan started to make little whimpering noises.

Marco then slipped a final finger into Dylan, this time going all the way in, making sure to give Dylan's prostate a good massage. Dylan, whose breathing was getting heavier, could barely see straight, and his eyes fluttered.

"Oh, fuck, Marco, what are you doing to me?" Dylan wondered out loud, his chest rising and falling more rapidly by the second.

"Just sexing you up, honey," Marco replied.

Dylan whimpered louder in response.

"I think you're ready, baby," Marco told Dylan. "Let's turn you around."

Marco slipped his fingers out of Dylan, and turned Dylan around, so he was lying on his stomach. Marco turned to lay down on top of Dylan, just for a moment. Positioning his head on Dylan's shoulder, Marco lingered his lips over Dylan's tattooed shoulder. He kisses Dylan's skin in a trail of kisses from his shoulder to his neck, to finally his lips. Dylan kisses him back, hard, hungry, and extremely passionate. Dylan closed his eyes, as he combed his fingers through Marco's brown locks.

"Now, please," Dylan murmured into Marco's mouth, before sliding his tongue in. Marco smiled broadly in response. Reaching to the nightstand with his left hand, he grabbed the foil package. As soon as he gotten the condom package, he slid his right hand in front of Dylan's stomach, going further down, until he reached the underside of Dylan's excruciating hardness, which was already quite moist, as he continued further down and started to massage Dylan's testicles.

"Oh! Fuck me, Marco, are you trying to kill me?"

Continuing his exploration of Dylan's "twins," Marco opened the condom package with his teeth.

Letting go of Dylan, Marco leaned up at got the condom out and started to put it on his erection. "No, just trying to fuck you senseless that's all."

"Then what's taking you so bloody long?! I'm fucking horny here, I'm going to die if you don't fuck me soon!"

Marco laughed at Dylan's dramatic flare, as he reached for the tube of lube, before lubricating himself up, so he wouldn't hurt Dylan.

Putting each of his legs on a side of Dylan, Marco leaned back down onto Dylan, kissing him right above his entrance, before kneading his buttocks.

"Del Rossi!" Dylan yelled, not able to take Marco's excruciating long foreplay one second longer. "Your cock. In me. **NOW**."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note**: I hope this was written okay. Sorry if it sucks. Part of the last part is loosely based on one of StrongatHeart's stories, which I highly recommend!! Please read & review.

* * *

"God, you're so demanding," Marco replied, bracing himself over Dylan's entrance.

"Well, you're taking forever, and I'm horny, and I'd like to get fucked sometime this year," Dylan complained sarcastically.

"You're so cute when you are horny and frustrated," Marco said.

Dylan turned his head to look back at Marco. "**NOW**, please?"

Marco grabbed Dylan's knees to hold them up, giving him more room. He slowly entered Dylan, worried that he would hurt him, as he leaned forward to leave trails of kisses on his back.

Dylan reached to grab Marco's hands, intertwining them, as Marco's knuckles turned white from the pressure that Dylan was squeezing Marco's hand. It hurt Dylan like hell, but for some silly reason, holding Marco's hand helped.

"It's hurting," Marco said.

"It's okay, baby, it'll get better," Dylan said. "Just keep going."

Dylan heard Marco's apprehensive sigh.

"Honey, it's okay," Dylan told Marco. "It'll be worth it."

"I don't want to hurt you." Marco said.

"It'll hurt until I get used to it," Dylan said. "I'll be fine, go on."

"Okay.." Marco said, as he moved to press another inch into Dylan.

"Mmph," Dylan grunted.

Once Marco was halfway in, he paused before continuing, so Dylan could get used to him. He leaned onto him, tucking his head on top of Dylan's shoulder, as Dylan moved his head to meet Marco. They kissed each other slowly, their eyes sealed shut, overcome with the emotion in the kiss. While it may have just seemed like an ordinary fuck, it was really much more than that. In some ways, it symbolized Dylan belonging to Marco, as that's where Dylan always belonged, no matter where he was.

"Love you," Dylan muttered into the kiss, before releasing Marco's lips from his own.

Marco smiled, before giving him another peck on Dylan's lips. "Love you, too."

Marco got back up, and feeling that Dylan had gotten used to his size, Marco started to push himself more into Dylan.

"Does it still hurt?" Marco asked, putting a hand on Dylan's back, that was starting to develop beads of sweat on his skin.

"Not nearly as much."

Marco then pushed his entire length into Dylan, hoping this would make up for the pain.

"Oh." Dylan said, as Marco briefly touched his prostate. "Do that again."

Marco pushed into Dylan again.

"God, Marco," Dylan breathed. "That feels _ama-zing_."

Marco continued to pump in and out of Dylan, as Dylan's breath got slower and raspier. Dylan let go of Marco's hands and started to clench the mattress, as his toes started to curl into the mattress.

"Faster, baby," Dylan breathed.

Marco moved faster into Dylan, as he was starting to feel quite good himself. His breathing was also getting slower, and he could feel he was on the edge. Marco clenched Dylan's buttocks as he moved deeper and harder into Dylan.

"Holy fuck," Dylan whimpered into the bedsheets.

"That's it," Marco told Dylan, as he kissed the side of Dylan's neck.

Marco was getting closer and closer, and he clenched Dylan's butt harder.

Within moments, he spilled himself into the condom, before exiting Dylan, and turning him around. Dylan looked at Marco with a look of lust and desire. He was sweaty, but also incredibly turned on. He grabbed Marco, and kissed him full on the mouth, as Marco began to fondle Dylan. It didn't even take Dylan a full second to come, as he spilled on himself.

Marco moved to rest his head on Dylan's chest, as both of them were breathing quite heavily.

"Wow, Marco, that was just...wow."

"I guess I did okay, then?" Marco asked, looking into Dylan's eyes.

"Very much okay," Dylan grinned at him, kissing him lightly on the forehead. "Come on, let's get cleaned up."

Dylan got off the bed, and headed to the bathroom, as Marco removed the condom and put it in the trash.

After they cleaned themselves up, they both put their boxers back on, and got into bed. Marco snuggled into Dylan's chest, breathing his scent. Dylan hugged Marco close, breathing in his hair.

"I love you so much, Marco," Dylan told him softly.

Marco looked up at him. "I know you do."

Dylan looked down on Marco, moving to kiss him softly.

"Mmm," Marco said into the kiss.

Dylan cleaned his throat, breaking the kiss.

"What?" Marco asked.

"Don't you love me too?" Dylan asked.

"Oh, did you want me to say that?" Marco teased.

"Jerk!" Dylan exclaimed, flipping over, so his back was now facing Marco.

"Oh, come on, baby, you know I love you," Marco laughed. Marco slid his arms across Dylan's stomach, holding him tighter, putting his head into the nook of his shoulder. "Dyl..."

Dylan didn't say anything.

"I love you, soo very much, you're my life, you know that." Marco gave Dylan a peck on his shoulder, as he smoothed part of Dylan's hair a free hand.

Dylan turned his head to look at Marco. "That's better. But you're still a jerk, Del Rossi."

Marco grinned as he kissed Dylan, who couldn't help but smile.

* * *

The aroma of crisp bacon awoke Marco from his deep slumber. Sliding some pajama pants on, and grabbing a t-shirt, he left the room, not noticing his boyfriend had dissapered into the hot shower. He went down the stairs, on the prowl for his bacon.

"Where's the bacon?" Marco demanded, pulling his shirt down, once arriving in the kitchen.

Ellie and Alex were sitted on one side of the kitchen table. Alex pointed towards the kitchen, were Paige was standing.

"Bacon!!" Marco shrieked, once he saw the crisp bacon on a plate next to the stove, as he skipped to where Paige was finishing cooking scrambled eggs. Marco started to grab a piece, before a spatula hit him smack on the wrist.

"Ow!" Marco frowned. "Come on, gimme my bacon!"

"No," Paige said. "You will have to wait. Sit down and I'll bring you a plate."

Paige chuckled to herself. "Hey, that rhymed! _You will have to wait; sit down and I'll bring you a plate!"_

Alex laughed at her girlfriend. "Paige, you're such a goof."

Marco pouted, before seeing waffles in his peripheral vision. "But--oooh waffles, too!"

"Go!" Paige gestured toward the table.

"Fine," Marco said. "You're so mean! Keeping me away from my bacon."

Paige laughed to herself, as she watched Marco take a seat at the table. While she thought Dylan was quite the dramatic one, Marco was just as bad.

Finishing the eggs, Paige got 4 plates of breakfast ready, leaving an empty plate for Dylan.

"Here you go, bacon lover," Paige told Marco, as she set a plate in front of him with eggs, a waffle, and 4 slices of bacon.

"Just four?" He asked, as Paige put a plate in front of Ellie, before getting two more plates, one for herself and Alex.

"Yes, you big bacon hog."

"But--" Marco pouted at Paige.

"Sorry, that doesn't work on me, Marco. If you want more bacon, you'll have to bribe my brother."

Marco sighed, diving into his breakfast, knowing full well his boyfriend would never share his bacon with him.

Minutes later, with his bacon gone, he heard steps coming down the stairs.

His boyfriend, looking fresh out of the shower, and hotter than hell, entered the kitchen, winking at him. Right before Dylan passed Marco's chair, Marco lifted his head up, signaling to Dylan he wanted a kiss. Dylan leaned down, and gave Marco a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Mmm, bacon," Dylan said, licking his lips, after tasting bacon on Marco's lips.

"I wouldn't sit next to Marco, if I were you, Dylan," Paige told her brother.

Dylan chuckled, as he walked towards the stove, where the remainders of breakfast were. "And why's that?"

"He's going to try to steal your bacon."

"Somehow I doubt that, sis," Dylan told his sister, as he removed a waffle from the waffle iron.

"Yes he will, won't you, Marco?" Paige asked, looking next to her at Marco.

Marco, however, paid no attention. He had turned towards the back of his chair, his eyes glued to Dylan's back, taking him all in. It was hard not to, especially since Dylan was wearing the only pair of jeans he owned that were quite tight in the posterior region. He was also wearing a black wife beater, that framed every muscle in his chest and arms quite nicely.

Dylan, who had finished filling his plate, was looking though the pantry.

"Paige, where's the jam?"

"Fridge, second shelf on the right," Paige told him, looking at Marco weirdly, as his eyes were still glued onto her brother's buttocks.

Dylan went to the fridge, in search for the jam he wanted for his waffle. By doing this, however, Dylan had pushed his butt outwards, causing Marco to go insane inside. Indistinctively, he growled, under his breath, or so he thought. Paige looked at Marco like he had gone crazy. Alex, hearing this, squirted orange juice through her nose, trying not to laugh. Ellie just rolled her eyes, pretending she didn't hear anything.

Dylan did hear Marco, and grinned to himself, grabbing the jam and shutting the fridge door. Walking towards the kitchen table, he noticed everyone's different looks. One of pure horniness from Marco, laughter from Alex, shock from Paige, and disdain from Ellie.

"Well, Paigey, as much as a flight risk my bacon will be near Marco," Dylan said, sitting down next to an embarrassed Marco. "I think I'll take the chance."

Dylan winked at Marco, who was looking down to avoid everyone's gazes, as he moved to face the table once again. Dylan kissed him softly on the lips, before whispering into Marco's ear. "You are _so_ bad, Del Rossi."

Breakfast was relatively quiet, with Ellie discussing with Dylan a professor she had that Dylan had taken before he left for Switzerland.

"I'm going to the house later, I'll see if I can find my notes for you," Dylan offered.

"Really?" Ellie grinned. "You rock, Dylan!"

As they continued their idle chit chat, Marco had his eyes on Dylan's earlobe, for no real reason, other than he wanted to bite it. Even though there were roommates and siblings around, Marco didn't seem to care about anyone noticing. Marco just couldn't stand being this close to Dylan and not being able to touch him. That's all Marco wanted to do at that moment, just touch Dylan, all over his body.

Marco started by tracing invisible lines on Dylan's upper thigh and leg. At the moment that Ellie dropped her napkin, Marco took Dylan's earlobe in his mouth and bitingly sucked on it. Ellie didn't notice a thing, but Marco saw Alex out of the corner of his eye smirk at him.

"_What are you doing?_" Dylan hissed under his breath at Marco.

"Nothing," Marco whispered. "You're just so hot."

"Likewise, darling," Dylan smiled at his boyfriend. "But simmer it down."

Marco pouted at Dylan, as he went back to his conversation with Ellie. Marco knew he had to go about another approach to get what he wanted. With the hand that was still on Dylan's knee, he slowly moved it upwards towards his belt buckle. Dylan shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"_Stooop_," Dylan told Marco, hissing in his ear.

Licking his lips at Dylan, Marco moved his hand and started to rub Dylan through his jeans. Normally, he would have just unzipped him and felt him through his boxers, but this wasn't the place for that. Dylan bit his lip forcefully, almost making it bleed, trying to fight his growing erection.

Not caring that they weren't alone, Marco began to talk, without thinking.

"You know, Dyl, we have another condom," Marco said seductively into Dylan's ear. It wasn't until after he said the words that Marco realized he said it out loud and hadn't whispered it like he thought.

After a short pause, he looked up to see Ellie's disgusted expression, and Alex's smug one. He didn't dare to look at Paige's expression.

"Oh, wow, thanks for sharing," Alex said, sarcastic as usual.

"Ok, you did not just say that, Marco." Paige looked at Marco.

"All right, that does it," Ellie said, getting out of her chair. "I'm going to the CORE. Before I throw up in my mouth even more."

Marco covered his reddened face with his hands, not wanting to look up, as he had completely mortified himself.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note**: Want more? Please review!!

* * *

Still mortified, Marco slowly removed his hands that were covering his face, after hearing the front door close as Ellie left.

Eyes still on the floor, Marco scooted his chair back, picking up his plate, and carried it to the kitchen sink. Avoiding everyone's eyes, he hurriedly left the kitchen and almost running, headed for the stairs.

"Marco..." He heard Dylan call to him, but all Marco wanted to do was to hide in their room until everyone forgot how he mortified himself in front of everybody. Everyone except Dylan, most likely, who probably found this whole situation quite hilarious.

"Wow, just wow," Alex said, after Marco left.

Paige looked at her brother. "Seriously, Dylan."

"What?" Dylan responded to his sister.

"Can't you tone it down some? Obviously you are doing something for Marco have sex on the brain."

Dylan stared at his sister. "Firstly, dear sister, my sex life, and Marco's, for that matter, is none of your business. And lay off Marco."

"Why? It's fun." Alex pitched in.

Dylan cut his waffle with his fork. "He's mortified enough as it is, he doesn't need you to make him feel worse. Just leave him alone, Alex."

"Geez, fine, _Dad_," Alex said sarcastically.

Paige giggled.

Dylan glared at his sister, and cocked his eyebrow up.

Paige stopped immediately, going back to her food.

"Sorry," Paige muttered.

Dylan shook his head, as he left the table with his plate in hand. Placing his plate next to the sink, he grabbed a paper towel, and placed the bacon he saved for Marco on it.

Taking the paper towel, he stopped before he left the kitchen, and addressed his sister.

"We're leaving for Mom's and Dad's in thirty minutes, Paige," Dylan told his sister. "Please try to be ready."

"What? You're not going to help me clean up??" Paige asked her brother.

"That's what Alex is for."

Paige burst out laughing. "Alex? Clean?"

"I'd help ya, sis, but I have a Marco to cheer up." Dylan told her, as he turned to leave the kitchen.

"You know, if you guys wouldn't have sex-a-thons every night, he wouldn't have embarrassed himself and wouldn't need cheering up!" Alex said loudly to Dylan as he left.

Dylan took his free hand and flipped off Alex behind his back.

"Oh, real mature, Michalchuk!"

* * *

Dylan opened the door to their room, and found a lump in their bed. Marco had hidden himself under the covers, and had sandwiched his head between two pillows, trying to hide.

Closing the door, Dylan placed the paper towel that had the bacon in it on the nightstand. Dylan scooted to lay on the right side of Marco, whose face was obscured by the pillow he had crushed his face into.

"Marco, honey," Dylan said gently, before placing a hand on Marco's back. Marco tensed up at Dylan's touch, not wanting to come out to see the world.

Dylan sighed. "Baby," he said to Marco, and he removed the top pillow that was covering the back of Marco's head. Dylan leaned in next to Marco, getting as close to him as he could, as he put a strand of Marco's hair behind his ear.

"You're just gonna laugh." Marco mumbled into the pillow.

"No I won't, and why would I?" Dylan asked, kissing Marco's ear, the only part of Marco he could see.

"Because you find it funny."

"Marco, I don't really find situations that make you uncomfortable funny. It was slightly humorous, maybe, but I wouldn't laugh at you." Dylan told him.

Marco still didn't move.

"Come on, Marco..." Dylan said, as he tried to pull Marco up, with Marco not moving an inch. "I brought you some bacon that I saved for you."

Marco's head turned to look at Dylan. "Really?"

Dylan motioned towards the paper towel to Marco's left.

Marco sat up in an instant and turned around to face Dylan, as he moved the paper towel to his lap. "You saved bacon for me?"

"Yes, see how much I love you?" Dylan said teasingly.

Marco smiled sheepishly. "You never let me have your bacon, though."

"Well, I'll let you this once," Dylan winked at Marco, as he picked up a piece of bacon. "Open."

Marco opened his mouth as Dylan fed him the bacon. After the bacon was gone, Dylan leaned towards Marco to kiss his bacon-flavored lips, sweetly, yet filled with love. Marco returned the kiss, opening his mouth to take Dylan's tongue in, as it moved into Marco's open mouth tenderly.

"Mmm," Dylan said, breaking the kiss. "I love bacon-flavored kisses."

Marco chuckled as he looked at his boyfriend. "I love you."

Dylan looked at Marco, who wasn't as embarrassed, but hadn't forgotten what happened downstairs either. "You doing better now?"

Marco nodded. "Yeah, a little."

Dylan kissed him lightly, before getting up and heading for the closet. "Paige and I have to go to the house, you want to come?"

Marco watched Dylan, as he tried to find a shirt to wear. He loved the way his arm muscles moved as he browsed through the closet. "Oh, no, you guys go."

"You sure?" Dylan asked, moving his head to look back at Marco.

"No, it's fine, I need to register for classes online anyway," Marco replied.

Dylan grabbed a striped green sweater, and turned around to face Marco as he put it on. "Okay. My parents are going to want to see you before I leave though, just to tell you."

Marco started to nod, and stopped as he heard the last of Dylan's sentence, before he looked down, getting very quiet.

"I shouldn't have said that." Dylan stated.

"No, no..I just don't want to think about that yet," Marco said. "Or ever."

Dylan crouched down by the bed to look up at Marco, reaching for his hand. "I know, me, neither." Dylan stood up and leaned to kiss Marco's forehead. "I'm sorry I said that."

Marco shook his head, as to say 'never mind.'

Dylan grabbed his yellow jacket, and put it on. "I'll probably won't be back until later this afternoon, you sure you don't want to come?"

Marco looked up at Dylan, shaking his head. "No, you guys go."

Dylan gave his boyfriend a small smile, before he leaned into cradle Marco's face, who looked up at him, as he kissed his lips ever so softly. Dylan's eyes squeezed shut, as he continued to kiss Marco lovingly.

Dylan stood up, as he grabbed his wallet and keys from the dresser before heading towards the door.

"I love you, Marco."

Marco smiled up at his boyfriend. "Love you too, honey."


	12. Chapter 12

Alex rushed out the back door as soon as she heard Dylan's car pull up.

"Paige, Paige!" Alex exclaimed, rushing to her girlfriend. "He's driving me crazy!"

"Who is?" Paige asked, getting out of the passenger side of the car.

Alex looked around and saw Dylan.

"YOU! Your _boyfriend_!"

Dylan arched his eyebrow at Alex, as he got his messenger bag out of the back seat of his baby.

"What did Marco do, Alex?" Paige asked.

"His _boyfriend-" _Alex pointed at Dylan, who was scowling at Alex, "has been in there watching sappy movies, and won't stop droning on or leave me alone!"

Dylan rolled his eyes.

"Paige, you have to rescue me. I can't take it any longer, I just can't take it!"

Dylan slammed the door of the car.

Paige and Alex looked over at Dylan, confused.

"What's with you?" Alex asked.

"I'm going to go see my-" Dylan said as he put up quotation marks with his hands. " '_boyfriend_.' Who has a name, by the way, Alex."

Alex looked at Dylan, confused, as she watched him go through the door.

"What's with Curly?"

"He goes back to Switzerland in a few days, Alex. Cut him some slack, ok?" Paige told Alex, trying to get her girlfriend to show a little kindness.

"Let's go far a walk. Let's not bother them," Paige offered.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Fine."

* * *

"Marco?" Dylan called as he entered the house.

Dylan heard movement coming from the living room, as he walked forward. "Love?"

As he entered the living room, he saw a figure, shaped much like Marco, frantically trying to get rid of used tissues that were spread across the couch. Dylan looked up at the television, which appeared to be playing Titanic.

Puzzled, Dylan addressed Marco. "Marco, what's going on? Why are there tissues everywhere?" Dylan walked closer to Marco, as he put his bag in the chair that was to the side of the couch.

Marco looked up at Dylan, sheepishly. "Oh, hey, Dyl!"

"Marco..."

Dylan looked at Marco's face closely. "Wait..have you...Marco, have you been _crying_?"

"No!" Marco said, looking at Dylan in fake astonishment, knowing full well that Dylan could see right through his facade. "I have allergies, okay?"

"Oh, really, to what?" Dylan crossed his arms across his chest, looking at Marco smugly.

"Uh...cotton."

"Cotton?" Dylan asked in disbelief. "Couldn't you come up with something more realistic?"

"Probably," Marco said, defeated, as he looked down at the floor to avoid Dylan's gaze.

Dylan sat down next to Marco, hugging him close in front of him. "Marco, honey, what's really going on?" Dylan took his fingertip and moved Marco's face towards him, touching his lips to Marco's, kissing him sweetly.

Marco feathered his hand though Dylan's hair, pulling him closer, kissing him harder, with tears on the brink of spilling from his eyes.

Dylan broke the kiss, to look at Marco. Marco knew that look, it was the look he always got when Dylan wanted Marco to spill.

Marco leaned back into Dylan's shoulder, as Dylan wrapped an arm around Marco's shoulders, holding him close. Dylan interlaced his fingers through Marco's, kissing Marco's hand.

"Well, I registered for most of my classes online, but one had to be done in person...so as I was starting to get ready, I saw your plane ticket back to Switzerland on the dresser..."

"Oh," Dylan said, quietly.

"And I was fine for awhile..I went up to school, got everything taken care of. Then I went by the video store," Marco said, gesturing towards the stack of videos to Dylan's left.

Dylan looked around and looked through them.

"Marco, seriously...Titanic...Beaches..._Ghost? _I'm not dying.."

"I know.." Marco looked up at Dylan with moist eyes. "It's just so hard without you, Dylan.."

"And it's not hard for me? Honey, this is just on hard on me on it is for you.."

"I know, I didn't mean--"

"I know," Dylan said, kissing Marco sweetly. Dylan interlaced his fingers with Marco's again, bringing up Marco's palm to kiss. "I love you so much, Marco, you know that, right?"

Marco leaned into Dylan's face, inhaling his scent, as he kissed Dylan's lips gently. "I know, Dyl," Marco told him, feeling the softness of Dylan's blond curls. "It's just so hard being without you everyday, trying to concentrate on your studies, when you are so far away, it's like a part of me is gone."

Dylan grinned. "I feel the same way..but it's not for much longer, just a couple more months."

"Not if you get to the playoffs, it'll be June before I see you again." Marco rubbed his nose against Dylan's. "Six months is an awful long time."

"Well maybe I'll play bad, and we won't get to the playoffs," Dylan said lightly, almost teasingly.

"What!" Marco sat up abruptly. "Don't you dare do that!"

"I was just joking, what's wrong?"

"Because--I want you to do good," Marco started to say, as he sat back down. "Because this is just one step in your ultimate hockey greatness, I know it."

"Well, we'll see, but it's sweet."

"What is?" Marco asked.

"You being so concerned, it's just..well, I like it when you are like that." Dylan said, looking at the floor.

"You don't know how proud I am of you, Dyl," Marco said, as he started to sit backwards on Dylan's lap, facing him. "I love you soo much, and as frantic as I am that you'll get hurt or something, you're one bad-ass hockey player, and well, you're gonna be great, no matter what you do."

Dylan sighed to himself, reaching up to kiss Marco.

"You know, I think you're just saying all these things to get me into bed," Dylan said, as he combed his fingers through Marco's hair, kissing him more forceful. "But it's not going to work."


End file.
